Chicago Memorial Hospital
by Kalexico
Summary: Doctor Bette Porter and doctor Tina Kennard find themselves at the hospital on a Saturday night... Slightly based on House and Grey's Anatomy. Tibette, NC-17. Ch 5: 08 April 2011.
1. Chapter 1

Saturday

Chicago was covered in snow that kept on falling. A thick carpet muffled the sound of footsteps, but the city was far from silent. Excitement was the general atmosphere, with Christmas lurking around the corner. It was late at night and the city would have been wrapped in darkness if it hadn't been for the many flashy neon lights, Christmas decorations…

Chicago Field Hospital was no exception. The surroundings had been decorated in a cheerful manner, despite the place being one where people died every day. It was cheerful, because many more people [i]_survived[/i] _ every day. As always, it was hard to find a spot on the parking lot that was nearly full. Chicago Field Hospital was always busy, anyone working there would never be bored. But sometimes, one has to sit back and think about the past day, think through what happened and try to cope with it.

Doctor Bette Porter's office was dark. Lights from outside fell into the room, faded, a weaker reflection of their original brightness. Bette Porter herself felt like a weaker reflection of who she really was. Not even her computer screen was casting some light at her desk; for the first time in ages she had turned it off. She was very aware of herself, she was very aware of her body and of her mind. Aware that she was there, alive, healthy and that Daniel Carter was in the morgue, dead, empty.

She sighed and rubbed her temples, willing the tears not to fall. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, a few stray bangs dangling in her neck. Her shift had passed hours ago but she had been incapable to stop working. She had to keep going, the adrenaline rush was the only thing that kept her moving, that kept her from falling into a black hole that was impossible to crawl out of on her own. And she was very much on her own.

Before she could stop it, a single tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, but there was nobody to see her. It was an automatic reflex. She had sent her team home for a well-deserved rest, Christmas time was always busy with the loads of snow and the icy roads. A few of them were on call in case a new patient came in. Her team… she cared deeply for all of them. The core of the team had been working together for quite some years now and that was rare in this hospital, where teams changed like a hooker's underwear. People left to go to quieter places, or because they wanted to settle down, which was close to impossible with a hectic job like this. Young people, fresh from college, came to gain experience and sometimes sticked around.

The newest young doctor was a good-looking, shy, vulnerably honest and compassionate girl. This resident had been in the top of her class at medicine school and had been offered an internship at the prestigious Drano Hospital. She was a Chicago native, however, and had wanted to work in the hospital where she could heal the people she knew – of course, Chicago is a big city and she didn't know most of the patients, but it was the idea. Also, it was convenient that she had managed to find a cheap apartment closeby.

Bette knew all of this through the other team members – the regulars and the fellow students. She wasn't one to have deep conversations with her staff. She did care, but that compassionate side of her was hidden, deep below the surface of her sarcasm and wit. Nobody knew it… nobody knew that whenever a patient of her died, she retreated in her office, trying to get herself over it. And this case was special, because she had known Daniel Carter as a fighter, a young man who didn't give up. She had been treating him since he was sixteen. She still recalled the day he had walked in there, seven years ago, as if it were yesterday. He had been one of those rare people that warmed her heart, made her smile, encouraged her.

And now he was gone. He had died today. On a Saturday, his favourite day of the week. So close to Christmas, she couldn't imagine what his family must be going through. What was gnawing away at her resolve was the fact that she felt guilty for doing this to them, to him. She figured this was how a lawyer felt when he lost in court, but this involved a human life. Not only did this prove her imperfection, it also triggered the feeling of not being in control, of not being able to heal him, losing the battle against his ilness. He had lost his life and it was her fault, she was convinced of that.

She was so far away in thought that she hadn't heard the knock on her door. She was surprised to see her door open and she quickly recomposed herself, forcing a smile. Her heart leapt and sped up when she saw it was doctor Tina Kennard coming in, the girl she had been thinking about just a few seconds ago.

"Hi," she smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't wait for an answer, but I've been knocking for ages."

"I'm sorry. What are you still doing here? I thought I had sent you all home. You all deserve some rest, especially you. You've been working so hard lately it's a wonder you're still walking."

Kennard smiled shyly and closed the door behind her.

"Take a seat," Bette invited her. She tried to keep her act up, but it was proving to be increasingly difficult. She knew that Kennard wouldn't judge her, wouldn't laugh at her, wouldn't think she was weak for breaking down and she knew that Kennard wouldn't tell the others that she had.

The blonde resident stepped forwards and sat down in the chair in front of Porters desk. She tucked a strand of her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear and studied her fingers. She wasn't used to this personal attention from the attending. The brunette never seemed to even notice she was there, barely acknowledging her. Her colleagues had told her not to bother, that this was how she [i]_was[/i]_. Porter only spoke to her when necessary. Most of the time, it felt like she was avoiding her. It always made Tina feel uncomfortable, she was sure that her boss didn't like her one bit. She didn't know what she had done wrong – she was pretty good at her job, she was kind and polite, always did what everyone asked her. She was a fast and ambitious learner, but she always tried her very best not to annoy anyone. Sometimes, she wondered why Bette Porter hadn't convinced the Chief that the blonde wasn't meant to be a neurosurgeon, therefore was wasting her time and would be of better service in another field of expertise.

The truth was that Bette did pay attention to Kennard, very much indeed. She was aware of this young doctor's presence, she was aware of her brilliance and her kind heart. It would make her sick if it were any other person. Kennard's integrity was somewhat fascinating to her, mostly because she was well… genuine. So many people [i]_pretended[/i]_, including herself, but this girl just was who she was and who she was was great. She had been avoiding the young doctor because from the moment she had met her, she had felt strangely drawn to her. She wasn't in love, didn't even have a crush – Bette Porter didn't do crushes. She was a loner and that was how she wanted it. Her favourite pastime was annoying other people and selfish as she was, she never really cared enough to be in a relationship. She would only give if she knew she would get something in return, be it at short notice or at a later time. She was very patient to get what she want and she almost always did. She realized that a lot of people who knew her wondered why on earth she had become a doctor. She was not even respectful – rude was her middle name. She could imagine Tina Kennard being very giving in a relationship, doing everything for her partner.

The information she had on the blonde had been gathered over a period of time. She knew that Tina's parents hadn't been exactly supportive of their daughter for some mysterious reason. She would find out. Kennard had paid her medical studies all by herself, through hard work, a lot of saving and a job. She now lived in a simple apartment, content to be on her own but still longing for affection. It was something Bette couldn't imagine. She didn't need anyone else, she felt fine, all by herself. She didn't need someone to fuss over and she didn't need to be fussed over. She was human, of course, so every now and then she would go to a bar and pick up a random woman whose name she had forgotten by the morning.

She was again lost in thought so deeply that when she heard Kennard cough loudly, she felt like she awoke from a trance. She looked at the girl in front of her and smiled encouragingly. She let her eyes wander over her – she did look very attractive in that white lab coat – who was she kidding, this girl would look great in jute bag. She was always dressed in a classy way, but never over the top.

"So, any reason as to why you are not at home sleeping right now?" Bette asked. She placed her elbows on her desk and rester her chin on the tops of her fingers.

"I… I don't know, really. There's just this and that to do and whenever you feel you're ready and set to go home, they want you to do one more thing…"

"Just don't get overworked. We wouldn't want a brilliant resident like yourself to drop out because of an early burn-out."

Tina was surprised at this to say the least. Bette Porter wasn't one to care about the amount of hours or work she put in. The only thing about it that may have bothered the brunette was getting called on the carpet by the Chief. It was kind of part of being first an intern and then a resident, she had always figured.

"I won't," Kennard assured her. An awkward silence fell again. The blonde was clearly considering something and sometimes, she opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but closed it again.

Tina could barely see Porter in the darkness, but her boss' eyes had adjusted to it by now. She saw Kennard hesitating. "You can ask me whatever you want, you know. If there's something you've always wondered about me, now would be the time to find out."

"I don't want to offend you."

Bette laughed sarcastically. "You needn't worry. Insults don't tend to get at me."

"I just wondered… why did you become a doctor?"

"Ah, the traditional question. People seem to find that very intruiging… but that is not an answer. I have become a doctor because…" Bette hesitated – would she, really? Her voice softened. "I've become a doctor because of completely selfish reasons. I've become a doctor because it makes me feel like I'm not totally useless. Also the fact that when I was in college, it always felt great to see the looks on people's faces when I told them I was studying medicine – they labelled me as smart right away and that opens doors. It automatically seemed a reason to respect me – something that I craved, being biracial and… a woman." She had nearly outed herself, but had decided against it last minute. She was scared it would scare the blonde away.

"You don't want to help people?" Tina asked, a tone of disbelief very apparent in her voice. Of course, she knew Porter and hadn't expected this to be a main reason, but to not be of any importance at all…

"It sort of comes along with the job, doesn't it?"

"I guess."

A silence fell again. They could hear sounds of beeping machines, gurneys being rolled through the hospital, diluted voices… but no word was said in the dark office. After a while, Tina cleared her throat again and said: "I don't want to sound nosy, but why are you still here? Your shift must have passed hours ago."

Tina's eyes had adjusted to the lack of light as well and she saw the change in Porters demeneour. She looked down at her hands that were now resting in her lap. She seemed to bit her lower lip and it seemed to Tina that she wanted to stop something that was about to overwhelm her.

"Hey – are you okay?"

Porter cleared her throat and sat up again, her voice trembling ever so slightly. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I… I know Daniel Carter was a special patient to you."

Without any warning, Porter burst out in tears. Hearing his name had brought down the little that was left of her resolve, her pretence of being strong and unaffected. Tina was slightly shocked at first – she had expected Porter to just dismiss this statement and say that she would be okay, that this wasn't the first patient she had lost in an OR. Worried about her boss, Tina got up and walked over to her. She was a insecure about what choice of action was appropriate, so she decided to just follow her instincts and wrap her arms around the sobbing brunette. It felt so weird to be hugging doctor Porter and she was momentarily conviced that this was a dream. But then Porter hugged her so tight she almost couldn't breathe – this was most certainly real.

Tina felt how Porter needed to feel someone, someone who cared and was there for her. Someone the brunette could lose herself into. She straddled Porters lap to be able to embrace her fully and tucked a few strands of her behind her ear, hushing her.

"Sht, I'm there Porter, I'm here for you," she whispered in the silent night. "I'm always here if you need me, any time."

She didn't say everything was going to be okay and Bette was grateful for that, because right now it felt like anything would never be okay again. For the first time, she realized how lonely she had been all this time, without friends or family to be there for her. After a while, she managed to get some words out.

"It's my fault he died, T," she sobbed.

Tina furrowed her eyebrows. Her friends called her T, some colleagues called her T, but to her boss she was just Kennard. What she frowned upon more, tough, was the apparent feeling of guilt. She hadn't known Porter was capable of feeling that emotion – heck, any emotion.

"You did everything you could, Porter."

They sat there for what felt like hours on end, Tina on Porters lap, Porter crying like a baby. Tina kept on hushing her, wiping the tears away every now and then, tucking strands of hair away, but most importantly being there for Porter to hold onto. Porters fingers were entangled in her blonde hair, the other hand resting on the small of Tina's back. Tina felt somewhat nervous because of this, but she didn't show.

Finally, it was Bette who spoke. What she said seemed to be completely besides the point. She looked up at the blonde, cupping her face, softly stroking her left cheek. The look in her eyes was one of intense desperation and it scared Tina a little – she'd always known Porter as a very strong woman.

"You know there is a reason why I avoid you?"

Tina shook her head, waiting curiously for the answer to that question. It was a big step for Porter to actually admit this behaviour, and on top of that she would receive an explanation. Bette swallowed and Tina frowned her eyebrows – it was really nothing for Porter to be nervous, certainly not around her. Tina waited for her boss to break the silence, but no words came.

"Are you gonna spill it or do I have to drag it out of you?"

"I…" Bette hesitated. A hand wandered to Tina's ear, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind it. "I think I better… show you."

Before Tina could reply to this, Porters lips were already on hers and even if she had wanted to, she couldn't stop their lips from merging. She felt the tip of Porters tongue softly licking her bottom lip, seeking entrance into the blonde's mouth. Tina moaned slightly, giving permission. Porters strong side showed as her velvet, warm tongue entered Tina's mouth forcefully, exploring the roof of her mouth and her teeth. The brunette sucked Tina's tongue fiercely and the younger woman thought she would come right there and then. A thousand thoughts were going through the blonde doctor's head and even more emotions took hold of her, but they didn't matter. What mattered was to cherish this moment, to keep this kiss alive for as long as possible.

This situation was strange to say the least, but neither of both women could deny the cloak of comfort they seemed to be wrapped in, the feeling that everything fell into place, that this was the moment both of them had been living up to for such a long time – of course the blonde couldn't deny feeling attracted to Porter physically. Tina felt Porters hands roam her sides and she took hold of her boss' face, trying to deepen the kiss even further. After what seemed an eternity, Porter broke the kiss and gasped for air. Tina did the same. The blonde rested her front against that of the brunette and they took giant gulps of oxygen. Words weren't necessary, they would only break what was transpiring between them. Porter took hold of Tina's hand gently and brought her pulse up to her mouth, endearingly slowly, as if she were a vampire that was about to bite her radial artery and suck the blood out of it. Instead, she sucked the sensitive spot gently at first, and then gradually more insentively. Tina felt her center throbbing and was now aching for the woman beneath her.

"Make love to me," she whispered huskily in a low voice.

"No need to ask me twice," Porter flashed a grin and for a moment there, Tina recognised her boss, the arrogant and smug one. She had always hated that grin, but now she couldn't help but find it immensely endearing. Porter whispered in Tina's ear to wrap her legs tightly around her and hold on to her and stood up from her chair. Tina obliged without objection and felt Porters muscles as she was carried towards the couch that stood in the office. The muscles turned her on – it was a sign of Porters strength.

Bette dropped Kennard softly on the sofa, careful not to hurt her. She still couldn't believe this was actually happening, she had actually done what she had wanted to do since the moment she had laid eyes on the young woman. As she lay there, looking up at her with her beautiful hazel eyes, Bette noticed the dilated pupils shining in the darkness, emanating desire. In combination with the flushed cheeks and the slightly parted, glistening lips, this blonde was a sight for sore eyes. Bette subconsciously bit her lower lip and shook herself out of her day dream. She let her hands roam Kennards body slowly and it felt as if she were in one of her fantasies again, the fantasies she had lived on for the past few years. The fantasies that caused her to stay away from this particular resident. Except this time, it was very real as she felt the younger doctor shiver under her touch, letting out soft moans she probably wasn't aware of, but sent goosebumps all over Bette's body. Bette slid the two halfs of the lab coat aside, her palms applying light pressure on her stomach, and immediately started unbuttoning the professional striped blouse under it. Her fingers were trembling, something that had never happened to her before. She was very sure of herself, a confident woman that knew how to please other women. She slid the lab coat and then the blouse over the blonde's shoulders, throwing them in the darkness behind her.

Without being aware of it, she groaned in frustration when she discovered the white tank that was still in her way. She lowered her body over that of the resident and began kissing her neck, alternating with licks and sucking fiercely. She heard Kennard moan appreciatively and it was almost too much for her senses to take. She felt the younger woman's tigh between her legs and involuntarily started grinding it. She took a deep breath and tried to recompose herself, which was a hard job. Her lips found their way to Kennards pulse point and she let her hands wander under the tank, touching the flat stomach underneath, trying to feel as much of it as possible. She cupped Tina's sides and put pressure on her belly button, which caused Kennard to raise her hips and the sexiest sound ever escaped from her mouth. Bette took the hem of her tank and pulled it up, revealing a lacy bra she soon got rid of – in her own way, of course, by taking the straps down with her teeth first.

Tina thought she would pass out when she felt Porters soft fingers exploring her breasts eagerly. The brunette's hands found Tina's back and lifted her upper body to her waiting mouth. She moaned loudly when she felt how Porter blew hot air on her nipples, followed by fierce kisses all over her breasts, excluding the hard nubs. Finally, Bette relented and she traced circles around her nipples with the tip of her tongue as she was massaging the other breast. Soon, the brunette alternated between sucking, kissing and twirling her nipple around in her mouth. She wanted to get a taste of the woman as well, but knew that her boss first had to satisfy her own desire. And it wasn't as if she wasn't enjoying this. She shrieked when Porter bit her nipple lightly, causing her to balance on that delicious boundary between pain and pleasure. When she was satisfied, she switched breasts. Tina threw her haid against the pillow, pushing her body up. She wanted as much contact as possible. She needed Porter to go further southwards. She felt the need build between her legs and was sure she wouldn't be able to wait much longer for a release. Porters mouth started to explore the valley between Tina's mounds and moved further down from there. She licked her stomach, her hands on her hips, trying to keep them down. The brunette pressed an extra hard kiss on Tina's belly button, knowing what it would do to the blonde resident's pussy. Finally, Porter started fidgeting with the buttons and fly of her pants. When that obstacle was out of the way, it was only a matter of seconds before Tina's pants flew somewhere in the office.

Bette lifted her body for a moment, taking in the amazing view of doctor Tina Kennard wearing nothing but a lacy black thong. Her chest was heaving, her head thrown back, her creamy skin flushed. She sought out the freckles and stored them in her memory. This was the image that had filled her dreams day and night, this was the moment she had always longed for. But she didn't get the chance to revel much in this sight as Kennard, clearly impatient and eager for release, took her hands and placed them on her hips. Bette flashed her a dazzling smile and used the same trick as she had with the bra, dragging the panties down with her teeth. She knew that it was being done excruatingly slowly, but the reward later would be all the more satisfying. When the panties had finally reached Kennards ankles, she took them off and threw them behind her. Her eyes shone; dinner time.

Tina couldn't take it anymore. She brought her hands to her center and opened her lips for Porter already, who seemed very pleased at the sight. The brunette licked her delicious lips, took hold of Tina's ass, lifted her lower body up and brought her head down. She breathed hard, some of the air reaching Tina's already hard clit. Porter placed her tongue at the bottom of her pussy and dragged it up to her clit in one slow, long lick. Tina was convinced she would orgasm even before the brunette had entered her. She took the hard nub in her mouth and sucked at it fiercely, so hard that Tina had to grab the sides of the couch to keep her rocking body under control. Porters hands wandered up her body, taking hold of her breasts and kneading them. When she finally dragged her tongue to Tina's entrance, she used her thumb to apply pressure on her clit. She circled the blonde's entrance for a few seconds. The moment she entered the young doctor, she pinched both nipples. It was an overwhelming sensation. Bette slowly built the rhythm of her thrusts, caressing Tina's inner walls. The foreplay had lasted so long and had made Tina so horny it didn't take very long before she felt the ripples of an orgasm coming and soon she was riding the waves of ultimate pleasure. Porter never stopped and altough Tina was convinced she couldn't take it, soon another mind-blowing orgasm consumed her. She breathed hard and shivered when Bette left her center and crawled up her body, snuggling close. Tina rested her head in the nape of her boss' neck, holding her tightly. After a while, Porter spoke.

"So, this is why I have been avoiding you."

"You really shouldn't have."

"I thought you were straight."

"I thought you didn't think I was good enough to earn your attention."

"I hope I've proven you wrong."

"You have."

They lay there for quite some time, finally connected. Tina still couldn't believe her boss had actually just made love to her and it was positively the best sex she had ever had. Sleep crept up on her, but she couldn't succumb to the slumber just yet.

"I think it's my turn now," she said, winking suggestively but failing miserably. Bette thought it was extremely cute.

"I know you're exhausted…"

"Don't you underestimate me!"

Kennard flipped Bette over in a movement so strong you wouldn't have expected from her. She was ready to give Bette Porter the time of her life.

Tina didn't have the patience to undress Porter slowly. She quickly got rid of her clothes and when she finally saw a fully naked Porter standing before her, she couldn't help a guttural groan escaping her throat.

"Lie down on your stomach," she whispered huskily.

Bette complied and arched her back when she felt the blonde's lips on her lower back. Tina's strong tongue licked Bette's spine, causing goosebumps to rise all over the brunette's body. The blonde kissed her way down Bette's back, paying special attention to her ass and then finally reached her inner tighs.

"Turned around, I want to see you," Tina ordered.

Bette groaned and followed the blonde's orders. It was an unknown sensation to have someone command her. She had been used to being in charge for quite some time now.

She wondered what else this blonde had in store for her – she had no idea what other sensations were about to take her over.


	2. Chapter 2

For the last few months, doctor Christina Mary Kennard had been unable to wipe the smile off her face. Of course, her colleagues had noticed how she had changed. Sure, Tina had always been cheerful, kind and compassionate. She had always been incredibly supportive and mentally strong, hearing her patients out when they complained to her about the pain for the hundredth time that day. She always managed to soothe them, never showing any signs her patience was wearing thin. Lately, however, she seemed to be radiating a new sense of strength. As if she could fight the world and win the battle. Colleagues and friends had asked what had happened, but Tina would shrug and smile mysteriously, usually replying: "A girl can't be in a good mood?"

The infamous doctor Elizabeth Jane Porter had changed only a little, but enough for the change to be noticed by the staff and even some of her patients. She was still a very severe woman who hardly ever showed her emotions, hardly being the operative word. Unlike the Bette Porter they had always known and feared, the beautiful brunette sometimes showed cracks in her carefully built walls. Sometimes, the tiniest smile would falter at her lips. Dana Fairbanks had even sworn she had seen her cast a tear at one occassion. They put it down to the death of Daniel Carter – everybody knew that he was a special patient to Porter. There was also the fact that requests that would have made Porter shiver in earlier days were now easily given in to. She used to be anal about the rules, but now she seemed to be more flexible.

In the early days of Spring, a beautiful morning put smiles on the faces of a lot of Chicagoans. One of those happy Chicagoans was Tina Kennard. She had met doctor Shane McCutcheon outside of the hospital. Dr McCutcheon was the attending running the Psychiatry department. She had been the one to look out for Tina when she was only an intern. They were chatting away happily as they entered the hospital, drinking the last of their coffees before throwing the polystyrene cups in the nearest bin.

"So, are you going to tell me who it is that's been putting a smile on your face these past few months?" Shane asked as they headed for the elevators.

Tina smiled. "I told you, Shane. I'm not seeing anyone, I'm not dating anyone."

As they stepped inside the elevator, they were joined by doctor Helena Peabody, a plastic surgeon Tina had made friends with. When she first arrived, Helena hadn't been secretive about her attraction to the young blonde. Tina couldn't deny that she wouldn't have refused an offer to date, but she felt it wasn't right for her to date an attending. She had gotten over the British doctor fairly quickly.

They greeted each other as the elevator doors closed. They were alone and Shane immediately turned to Tina, a triumphant grin on her face. "I figured it out!" she said smugly.

"You figured what out?" Tina asked nervously. _She can't seriously know…_

"I know why you've been happy, carefree and floating around this hospital lately."

"Enlighten me."

"It must have started around Christmas. For days on end, a huge smile wouldn't leave your face while the rest of us were grumpy about the cold and the weather. You still smile all the time, especially when you come out of the office or our head of neurosurgery. And guess who mellowed down – even if you could hardly notice had you not known how very uptight she was before – indeed, the very same head of neurosurgery Bette Porter!" Helena said all of this with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Tina blushed heavily and couldn't look Helena or Shane in the eye. "That's just ridiculous," she protested. "Porter's arrogant and heartless. She doesn't care about her patients or their well-being. She only cares to get as many high-end surgeries done as she possibly can. She only cares to perform and show the rest of the world what a great surgeon she is."

Shane had been thinking about Helena's words and couldn't help but think that the Brit was very right. Bette Porter _had_ softened, even if only a little. Then there was anesthesist Dana Fairbanks who had seen that tear and suddenly she remembered Alice Pieszecki, the peds surgeon, telling her that she had seen Bette Porter with a goofy smile. She hadn't paid much attention to the observation at the time, convinced that Alice was blowing things up as she usually did. What if Alice hadn't?

"She is a great surgeon, though," Helena commented. "World class. Tell me, does she know how to use those precise fingers of her for any other purposes?"

"_Helena_," Tina hissed. "I'm not seeing her! I can't stand her!"

"Right, that's why she's had you scrub in on all the interesting cases."

"I happen to fight for the surgeries I want to scrub in on," Tina said, slightly annoyed. She did work very hard to gather all the experiences she had ever since she'd been there.

The ping-sound of the elevator had never made Tina so happy. She fled from the elevator, going straight to the board that listed the surgeries of that day. She knew that Shane and Helena would first go by their offices.

She was surprised to find Bette Porter standing there. Normally, the brunette would be found either in her office, mentally preparing for the first surgery of the day, or performing the first surgery of the day. Tina stood next to her and observed the board.

Jenny Shecter, Carmen de la Pica Morales, Molly Kroll and Angus Partridge were the residents that had started as an intern with Tina. Marina Ferrer, orthopedic surgeon, Tim Haspel, general surgeon and Joyce Wischnia, cardiothoracic surgeon, were also there.

"Good morning, doctor Kennard," Bette said, her voice and demeaneour serious. She didn't want to look unprofessional. She did glance at Tina from the corner of her eye. Inwardly, she groaned, closing her eyes in frustration. _Why does she always have to look so ridiculously hot?_ she wondered.

Tina smirked. She knew exactly what this outfit did to the surgeon. Truth be told, any outfit seemed to do a lot to the surgeon, but the blonde sometimes had fun in picking out something that would be excruciating to the brunette. She liked to tease her.

Today, she was wearing her tight crimson boat neck henley top, the top buttons opened – she knew Bette had a thing for her neck and her cleavage. It clung to her body in all the right places. It was tucked in a black skirt. A few strands of her long blonde hair had been tied together, but most it flowed just over her shoulders. She felt Bette's gaze and smirked, pretending to study the board.

The others had become used to the fact that sometimes, Bette Porter spoke to Tina Kennard whereas she had ignored her before.

Bette cleared her throat. "Doctor Kennard," she said in a stern voice. "Follow me to my office."

"Of course, doctor Porter," Tina said innocently. She allowed herself to check Bette's ass out on the way once they had turned the corner.

The others raised their eyebrows. It wasn't that uncommon for Kennard to be ordered to go with Porter, but nobody knew what exactly needed these private conversations. They all went their separate ways, Jenny in town with doctor Ferrer. Angus went with Joyce Wischnia, Molly followed Tim Haspel and Carmen went in search of Helena Peabody.

***

**In the elevator**

"I had my suspicions too, you know," Shane told Helena. "I just wanted her to come out and tell me, or us, herself. But hell – I'm sure now. Did you see her blushing?"

"Darling," Helena smiled. "If they aren't at least having sex, then my mother is the pope."

"We can't tell anyone, though." The elevator doors opened and Shane stepped out, having reached her floor. "God forbid Alice found out about this!"

"God forbid Alice found out about what?" a chirpy voice asked them. Shane turned around and groaned at the sight of that very same Alice. "Well, if I tell, it won't be a surprise, will it?"

"Oh – a surprise! What surprise?"

"You'll see! Gotta go!"

Shane cursed herself for having gotten herself into this. Now, she'd have to come up with a surprise. She looked at Helena in despair. The plastic surgeon's face disappeared behind the closing door.

***

**In Porter's office**

Bette let down the blinds as Tina closed the door behind her. She straightened out her clothes and put on her best innocent look.

"So, doctor Porter, is there any reason as to why you wish to see me in your office?" she asked in her southern drawl, knowing how it drove Bette crazy.

"Fuck, Tina, you can't come to work dressed like this!" Bette hissed, walking over to the blonde and attacking her mouth. Tina let herself go in the scorching kiss, thinking to herself this was a very interesting start of the day.

"Why not?" the resident asked, slightly out of breath.

"Because," Bette said, slipping her arms around Tina's waist, "I can't concentrate. I have a surgery in an hour and a half and I should be doing paper work and preparing – but with you looking like that…"

"Lookin' like what?" Tina asked , keeping up the southern drawl, batting her eyelashes.

Bette growled and pinned her to the door, feasting on the blonde's neck. Her hands found their way up to the buttons and she unfastened more of them. Her hand slipping inside the shirt, she softly kneaded Tina's breast, the blonde's nipple hard against the palm of her hand.

Tina moaned and pushed Bette harder into her. Bette started walking backwards to the couch, pulling Tina along with her. Porter had recently purchased a settee-bed for obvious reasons – the official one was of course that she rather didn't sleep in the on-call rooms as it was well known that certain staff members were doing the dirty there. They released each other and hurriedly turned the couch into a bed. Tina grabbed Bette's waist and pulled her closer.

"The… things… you… do… to… me…" the brunette panted before crawling on the bed with Tina.

"I should really be changing into scrubs right now," Tina managed to say. The only reason she was already wearing her lab coat was the fact that she had taken it home to wash it.

"I'm sure I can cover your delicious ass," Bette answered, getting rid of the lab coat. Her fingers grazed the hem of Tina's shirt. The blonde took over and pulled it over her head. Bette pushed her bra over her breasts and she took one nipple into her mouth.

"We have to hurry," Tina said. "Got – to – change – can't be – late."

Bette was now busying herself by pushing Tina's skirt up around her waist, then pulling her panties down. Her face was buried between Tina's legs, her nose taking in the maddening scent, her hands working Tina's ass and she was about to dive in when the noise of a pager interrupted the moment. They both looked at their devices – it was Bette's.

She was being summoned to Peabody's office – Peggy Peabody, Chief of Surgery.

"I want you to finish what you started later," Tina said as she got dressed. "Okay, how do I look?"

Bette's eyes said it all. Tina had looked hot before, but now with the flushed face and the panting…

"Seriously, Porter. Do I look like I was about to have sex with the head of neurosurgery?"

"You look flushed but you can put that down to having ran there – forgot the time – you're in a hurry because you got surgery soon." They shared a quick kiss and left the office in a hurry. Peggy Peabody didn't like her patience to be tested.

Their ways parted and they pretended that nothing had happened. When Tina arrived in the changing room, Carmen de la Pica Morales was the only one who was still changing. She explained that she hadn't been able to find the plastic surgeon. Tina improvised that Porter had wanted to check whether the blonde would be ready for the upcoming operation, adding that the brunette probably still doubted her intelligence. She succeeded to sound annoyed.

Bette arrived at Peabody's office and knocked on the door. When she heard her boss' voice telling her to come in, she followed the orders. She was surprised to find an unknown man in the office.

"Bette," Peggy said. "This is Josh Becker. He comes from Drano Hospital and he will be working with you on the trial you will be starting in two months. I want you two to get acquainted and get into a routine of working together. Have you decided which resident will assist you?"

"Yes, chief. I think Tina Kennard is more than qualified for this, as you will find in the report I am to hand in to you later today."

"Very well," Peggy smirked. "I suggest you have mr Becker observe your next surgery."

"No problem, chief."

"You are both dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I realize this is becoming more of a story than a series of one-offs, but I'm still a bit apprehensive about calling this a story. I also want to "warn" you that this might be the last I will post for about three weeks. I might write a chapter for any of my stories tomorrow, but don't get your hopes up. My teacher training starts next week and that's always an extremely busy time for me, I will have no social life for about three weeks. I hope I'll get back to you guys after that period, though!

I slightly changed the title from "Chicago Field Hospital" to "Chicago Memorial Hospital" after someone pointed out to me that generally, "Field" refers to a military hospital.

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own any of the characters that appear in The L Word. Those blong to Ilene Chaiken and Showtime. This fic is also slightly inspired by Fox' House and ABC's Grey's Anatomy.**

Josh Becker had changed into scrubs and left the changing room. Outside, doctor Bette Porter was waiting for him. He smiled at her, but she didn't return this smile, instead telling him that they would be going to the OR together. Josh frowned – he hadn't seen this woman laugh once. He hoped they would get along, because this trial would take two years.

"Tina Kennard, the resident who will participate in running the trial, will be at my surgery. She doesn't know yet that she has been assigned to the trial and I prefer you keep it that way, doctor Becker. I want to tell her personally at some other time."

"Of course," Josh answered. "No problem."

"Has someone shown you around the hospital?"

"No, they haven't."

"I'll try to find someone after the surgery for you. You wouldn't be the first one to get lost in this place."

They arrived at the OR and Bette could barely contain her smile as she saw Tina come around the corner. She just looked adorable in her baby blue scrubs. Bette kept her face clear of emotion as she addressed the blonde.

"Doctor Kennard, this is doctor Becker. He and I will run the trial on Parkinson's together," she explained.

Josh didn't listen to Bette. He hadn't since the moment he had seen this blonde approaching them. He grinned – so this was Tina Kennard. _Maybe these next two years won't be so bad… Porter's a tough one but this chick is hot._

He extended his hand and Tina gave him a friendly smile as she shook it. "I'm Tina Kennard. I'm a resident looking to specialize in neurosurgery."

"Maybe you can give me a tour of the hospital later," Josh winked. When Tina tried to let go of his hand, he tightened his grip slightly and stroked the palm of her hand with his thumb. He knew this worked with most girls. He threw in his most charming smile as well.

Bette stiffened at the interaction. Her eyes darted from one doctor to another. She could feel her blood boiling and her mouth tightened even more. She noticed that Tina had already tried to release her hand, but that Josh insisted. She clenched her teeth. For the sake of their cooperation, she had to try to be civil with this man.

"I'm afraid I'll be too busy," Tina answered. "You could ask someone else to give you a tour, though. I just have so much work to do – you've been a resident yourself, doctor Becker."

"Of course," Josh smiled. "At least meet me for a drink after work?"

"It is not appreciated for attendings to flirt with residents on the hospital floors, doctor Becker," Bette said, trying to keep her voice even.

Tina noticed the tension on Bette's demeaneour and gave her a reassuring smile. Josh finally let go and looked a bit flustered.

"I am merely seeking an opportunity to get to know my colleagues better. It would only be a drink amongst friends."

He turned to open the door and Tina quickly squeezed Bette's hand, adding a cute attempt at a wink. Doctor Porter's heart melted. They entered and started scrubbing.

The surgery went smoothly. Doctor Porter excused herself and went in search of a nurse who could give Josh Becker a tour of the hospital. At this point in time, she wouldn't have minded had he gotten lost in this hospital.

Doctor Becker and doctor Kennard stood in the hallway outside of the OR. Tina felt slightly uncomfortable after his blatant flirting earlier. He hadn't been shy with his winks during the surgery either. She was about to brush him off when he spoke.

"So, Tina, what do you say about that drink later? Before you say anything – doctor Porter doesn't have to know."

"I'm sorry, doctor Becker, but I have plans already," Tina responded, not knowing how refuse otherwise. He had made it clear earlier that he was interested in her, but would surely insist that it was nothing but a friendly gesture.

"Right. Of course, a beautiful woman like yourself would have other plans."

"And even though I might look beautiful to you, I am more than that. I am a hard-working resident taking her medical career seriously and putting in a lot of hours. Considering I am a woman, I have to work even harder to get what I deserve. Time to spend with friends is scarce, as I am sure you remember from your days."

Doctor Becker swallowed as Tina turned away. A smile tugged at his lips – this woman surely was a piece of work. He didn't mind slaving away a bit, as long as he got the girl in the end. He was confident that he would. He would be less confident had he known what exactly Tina Kennard's plans for that evening were.

***

After having received a page from the brunette, Tina knocked at Porter's door. She was invited in and welcomed by a huge grin. As soon as Bette Porter had recognised her younger colleague, her facial expression had changed.

The blonde started letting down the blinds. "You should keep these down permanently," she commented. "We waste such valuable time letting these down."

Bette smiled. "I like the way your mind works."

Tina turned around. "I know it's only noon and that we should wait until the others are gone, but you started something this morning that you never got to finish."

Doctor Porter slipped her arms around Tina's waist and pulled her in closer for a searing kiss. "I will gladly make an exception to our rule. A rule which is ridiculous, might I add."

"It might seem ridiculous, but we do have to be careful," the blonde answered as she moved to the settee-bed to get it ready. "I don't have much time, I am supposed to go and check on mister Michaels soon."

"Josh Becker is now getting a tour, but he should be back in about twenty minutes. I do honestly not know how I am going to survive when I have to babysit him. I expected they would send a serious doctor for this type of trial."

"Less talk, more – oooh" Tina moaned as Bette attacked her chest with her eager hands.

It had been a long day. Doctor Porter was glad that Josh Becker had left for the day. He was smart enough to not try to be funny and had generally not been much of a nuisance. His presence still bugged Bette, even though he hadn't tried to flirt with her. It was the fact that he had so blatantly flirted with Tina Kennard. Bette wondered who the hell did that – trying to pick up the first resident they saw and already asking her out, assuming she was interested.

It stood in such stark contrast with the way she had dealt with her attraction to Tina Kennard. She had avoided the doctor – she couldn't imagine having asked her for drinks after work the moment she met her. She had tried to fight the immediate pull she felt to the blonde. She had only given in when she had been vulnerable and her spirits low, that one night when she didn't have energy to fight anymore.

She smiled as the door opened. As she had expected, it was the same blonde doctor she had just been thinking about. She welcomed her with a kiss. As soon as they had pulled out the settee-bed, Tina pushed the brunette down on it and had started undressing the attending. The blonde was between Bette's legs before she could even contemplate taking Tina's clothes off.

"God, Tina, how do you do that?" Bette asked, still slightly out of breath, shaken by the intensity of her orgasm.

They were now both naked. Tina laid on top of Bette, the brunette's hand lazily drawing patterns on the blonde's back. Tina shivered at the touch and felt her nipples harden against Bette's. Their limbs were entangled.

Tina cleared her throat. "The first night we slept together… you remember that?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "As if I could forget!"

Tina offered a little smile before she continued. "You admitted to me that you had avoided me ever since I came to this hospital. You would always make sure our interaction was as minimal as possible, you always found a reason to have someone else scrub in on your surgeries… I was just wondering… when did you first feel that your attraction to me was more than you could deal with without being able to touch me?"

Bette chuckled. "Oh Tina… I would have to say that was from the moment I laid eyes on you. I remember as if it were yesterday. The new interns arrived and I wasn't looking forward to it. I don't mind teaching someone, but I never did well with interns – they just know so little… anyway, we had to meet you. I remember that I immediately noticed you. You were wearing your navy blue V-neck T-shirt that says "Malibu Beach, 1972" and those tight jeans. I looked at you and you looked back, straight into my eyes. I felt so much at the same time – a jolt, my breath caught in my throat, my heart rate increased and everything around us seemed to disappear. Your hair was falling over your shoulders and you looked so… vulnerable. You looked scared, curious, excited. There was this faint blush all over your neck and cheeks. You looked so sexy, I wanted you there and then."

Tina blushed. She hadn't thought Bette's attraction was initial. It surely was an ego boost to find this out. That Bette even remembered what she was wearing, to the text on her shirt. She shared her own memory of that same meeting. "You immediately stood out to me. The other doctors looked friendly enough, but you looked very serious. But your beauty… I think we were all impressed. You looked so elegant, so confident. Nothing could touch you. You were serious, I immediately had you down as the never-relenting professional. You didn't smile once, you didn't even look interested, barely able to wait to get back to your OR. I was… fascinated. We all were, but after some time the others kind of gave up on you. I never did. Then of course there was Helena, but -"

"Wait," Bette interruped Tina. "There was Helena?"

Tina frowned. "I thought the gossip mill did a better job. Helena Peabody made a move on me, asked me out a few times, flirted a little. I made it clear that I wasn't interested, she backed off and we became friends. Nothing happened."

Bette let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Anyone else been hitting on you? Well, of course, you are ridiculously hot and kind and gentle and – well, a million other positive adjectives. What I mean to ask is – who else?"

Tina thought back. "Well, there was that nurse, Kate, but I wasn't interested, she got the message. I dated Sam Makavajev shortly, but it didn't work out. Then there was Brenda Holden, the heart surgeon, but she got that job offer in New York she took. We only had one date. Tim and I tried dating, but we pretty much realized we were better off as friends after the first date. He also totally has the hots for Jenny – poor guy, Jenny is so into Marina Ferrer. Finally, I went on a few dates with Simon Hutchinson – the one that dropped out last year – didn't work out either. Anyway, then there have been some nurses, male and female, who have asked me out, but I declined. I've had a few one night stands with men and women, just to get by, you know. None of them work at this hospital."

Bette whistled. "You've been a busy lady."

Tina smiled. "Well, I had the hots for one doctor Elizabeth Porter, but I didn't think she even cared about my very existence and I was trying desperately to forget about her. What about you?"

"As you can imagine, I don't get asked out a lot. Some bloke from peds had the guts to ask me out, I told him I was married," Bette snickered. "I didn't want to get word out that I'm gay. People talk, you know, and I don't want anyone to undervalue my work because of my sexuality. I warn you, Tina, bigots are everywhere. You can't always see them with the naked eye, but they're there and it's impossible to exterminate them," she said in a mock-serious voice.

Tina laughed. "Bette, this is about the gayest hospital in all of Chicago! Heck, this is probably the gayest hospital in the USA."

Bette arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Who else is gay?"

"Where do I start? Obviously Helena Peabody, Kate Arden and Sam Makavajev. Then there's Shane McCutcheon, Marina Ferrer, Jenny Schecter, Carmen de la Pica Morales, Molly Kroll, Joyce Wischnia, Dana Fairbanks – she's still in denial, though. Alice Pieszecki is bisexual. There are also many gay nurses. This place attracts them like flies!"

"Wow, I never knew that and I've worked here for so long! So, all your fellow residents are actually gay?"

"Well, the female ones are."

They were quiet for a while.

"You know," Tina finally said. "I know that it sounds like I've been with so many people, but I was really just trying… nothing was serious. Sam and Simon only lasted for a few dates. I only had one date with Brenda and only one with Tim."

"It's okay," Bette smiled. "So you are bisexual?"

"I don't know. I don't like to label. I like people and gender doesn't matter that much. I do have periods where I'm more attracted to men, but mostly, I'm attracted to women. Right now, I'm only attracted you."

"So you haven't slept with anyone else?"

"No. When would I have time for that?" Tina asked playfully. "And seriously, why would I?"

Bette shrugged. "We never set any rules – apart from that silly one about not having sex during the day." The brunette dreaded the direction this conversation was about to take – she was too tired to go there right now. She wanted them to be exclusive, but was sure she wouldn't be able to take it if Tina told her that she didn't feel that way. She didn't want this to end – not yet. Who was she kidding? Never. "So, what do you think about Josh Becker?"

Tina rolled her eyes. "I don't even want to think about him when I'm lying here naked with you. He is so unsubtle! Just automatically assuming I'd be interested – disgusting. He tried to ask me for friendly drinks again, I told him I had other plans," the blonde wiggled her eyebrows.

"I know he's a bit much, but you might find it useful to try to get along with him," Bette commented.

It was now Tina's turn to arch an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because you will be working with him a lot for the coming two years. Luckily enough, I'll be there as well so you won't have to be the only one to put up with him."

"Are you talking about the Parkinson's trial?" Tina asked excitedly.

"I'm talking about the Parkinson's trial," Bette confirmed, smiling at Tina's childilke enthusiasm. "You worked your beautiful ass off, you deserve it."

"Oh Porter!" Tina uttered before leaning in for a passionate kiss that led to much, much more.


	4. Chapter 4

On a Friday night, the city lights provided a stunning skyline. The atmosphere was buzzing, the air pregnant with a sense of expectation.

It was a night very much like that fateful Saturday night months and months ago. The only difference was the weather – no snow in sight now.

Doctors Porter and Kennard didn't notice any of this, though. Porter was panting, gripping the edges of the bed. Her body was under attack and there was no escape. Kennards mouth was on her neck, one hand was on her ass, the other between her legs.

"You're so wet," Kennard moaned heavily in Porters ear, her hot breath sending chills over the brunette's spine. As the blonde's mouth found its way to her hard nipple, she slipped in an extra finger. Porters body jerked – she thought she would faint as Kennard scraped her G-spot. Kennard smiled as she felt the brunette's body going through yet another intense orgasm.

She was relentless. She withdrew her fingers slowly and flattened the pad of her thumb against Porters clit, pressing her own body against that of the brunette. Porter arched her body to intensify the contact. Kennard continued playing with her clit, Porters still sensitive body rapidly crashing down for a second orgasm.

"Oh fuck," the brunette muttered, groaning as the breath she had been holding was released. She squinted her eyes and looked at the gorgeous, naked blonde on top of her. "You're… I… amazing does not even begin to describe it. I… wow… heh… I don't… don't think there's a word for it."

Kennard chuckled. "Has the dictionary ever failed you before?" she asked as she lay down and wrapped her arms and legs around Porters body.

"I don't think so. But I sure as hell don't mind if this is what I get in return."

"I bet you don't," Kennard smirked. She traced patterns on Porters stomach, her eyes following her fingers intently. She went in for another attack.

***

Josh Becker thought to himself that it was a beautiful morning. One last glance in the mirror assured him that he was looking damn fine today – of course he looked ridiculously handsome every day, but lately, he had been doing an effort to stand out even more.

He didn't think of himself as a stupid man. He knew who he was and what he wanted. What he wanted, however, seemed to be a lot harder to get than he had initially expected.

He wondered what it was with doctor Tina Kennard. He left his apartment thinking about the sexy blonde. At first, he had thought she was just playing hard to get. He could understand that she didn't want to seem too eager, that she maybe wanted to play with him a little before giving in.

He knew it wasn't him – lots of nurses, interns, residents, cleaning personnel, secretaries had given him looks that were hard to misread. After two weeks, he had decided that while he was chasing Tina Kennard, there was nothing wrong with seeking some relief elsewhere as long as she didn't give in to her feelings, her cravings. He was sure there had to be cravings.

Twenty minutes later, he entered the hospital, a playful smirk on his face. He winked at a passing nurse, flashed a smile at an intern. He was on top of his game. He had a plan.

For weeks now, Tina had been avoiding having a drink with him, claiming to be too busy with work or having already made other plans. He was determined to get to know her better and have some fun with her. He couldn't help it, but his mind again wandered to those fantasies that involved her naked. He could almost feel it in his pants.

By now, he was positive she didn't have a boyfriend. He was sure that if she had one, she would've already told him – she would have already used it as an excuse. Besides, she was always so busy, nobody would put up with that.

It was thinking about this always being busy of hers that gave him the idea for his plan. An even wider smile broke out on his face and he whistled the rest of the way.

***

"In two months."

"What?" Tina Kennard asked, looking up, confusion clear in her eyes. She was studying the board to see what was going on in the ORs and had been so focused that she hadn't noticed Josh Becker creeping up on – scratch that, joining her.

"Well, you're always so busy that you can't even find the time for sharing a drink with a friend on short notice. I figured maybe I should go for long term. Maybe your friends have to ask you well on beforehand. So I propose we have a drink two months from now."

"Oh." Doctor Kennard really didn't know what to say. She couldn't claim to have plans. She could pretend she already had something planned, an important event or celebration, but she was sure he would find a way to just ask her to do it some other time in that week. She sighed and faced the truth: there was no escaping it. She might as well do this and get it over with, give him another hint or two along the way.

"You know, doctor Becker," she emphasised the formality of addressing him like this, "why don't we meet each other for drinks next Tuesday. Just as friends."

Josh Becker grinned. _Now she suddenly has time! Maybe she didn't want to wait any longer…_

Little did he know that Tina had only proposed the next Tuesday because Bette Porter had a conference to attend and wouldn't be in that day.

***

"I… had no idea you were interested. When… how… huh? I mean – when did you – how did he – when the fuck did you start liking him?"

Kennard rolled her eyes. She couldn't stop a smile from gracing her lips, though. She was seated on Bette Porter's lap, who was in turn seated on her desk chair. The blonde doctor felt a rush of warmth surge through her body at the hint of jealousy in doctor Porter's voice.

"Don't be silly now, doctor Porter. Of course I don't _like_ him. I just thought I'd take it as a chance to make it clear that I'm not interested in him. I have to say, for a brilliant neurosurgeon, you can be quite thick sometimes."

"Have you been spending time with Helena Peabody?" Bette Porter asked, squinting her eyes. What was going on here? First the date with Josh Becker – because in her eyes, it was a date – and now the Britishness that in her mind was a tell-tale sign that the blonde was around Helena Peabody more than Porter liked.

"You're cute, you know that, Porter?" Kennard grinned.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear – I can be described as many things, varying from talented to brilliant, but cute is not one of them. I am the very antithesis of cute."

"You've just proven to be wrong. You are so cocky, but it's oh so cute."

"You're treading dangerous grounds here, doctor Kennard," Porter said, trying to sound menacing.

"Oh, am I now? What will you do? Deprive me of sex?"

"That would be an excellent punishment."

"As if you could resist me."

"I'll have you know that I am a very steady person. Once I make a decision, I live by it and I do not falter."

"Like when you decided that you would never speak normally to me and always avoid me because you wanted to get into my pants so bad you couldn't even keep your voice level?"

"Well, that's… different. You seduced me."

Tina cocked an eyebrow. "_I_ seduced _you_?" she chuckled. "Not how I recall it."

"Well, it was your fault for looking so sexy all the time. I'm only human."

"Hah! So you admit that you are flawed."

"I am not!"

Tina smirked. Bette hastily added: "Well, maybe a tiny little."

"So, you stand by your decisions. What about that time you swore you would behave during office hours? When you decided to agree that we should only make out after hours? My fault again?"

"Well… yes. I mean, I really do attempt to stay focused on the task at hand, but when walk in, wearing those clothes, breathing and everything… it makes it very hard."

"Aww, so cute."

"Stop saying that!"

"You want me to say something else instead?" The blonde's voice dropped an octave, her tone very flirtatious.

Bette Porter groaned. "Okay, that's it."

The brunette snaked her hand from Kennards waist to her neck and brought her face down for a hard kiss. Their tongues forcefully battled. Tina moaned and the sound aroused Bette, nearly making her go out of her mind. She now brought both hands to Tina's bare thighs under her skirt. She rubbed the skin, her thumbs stroking the insides.

"Oh GOD," Tina uttered, eyes closed, hips jerking forwards, into Bette's lustful touch.

Bette brought her lips to the nape of Tina's neck, her mouth moving across her clavicle. She nearly ripped the blonde's clothes off trying to get rid of the lab coat and shirt. Tina momentarily stopped digging her nails into Bette's shoulders to lift the shirt and throw it somewhere behind her.

"Tina fucking KENNARD," Bette yelped when she saw that Tina hadn't been wearing a bra. "You…" She didn't get the time to finish that sentence, however, because Tina had rather forcefully pushed the brunette's face on her boob. Bette didn't protest and suckled the nipple, her hands now moving to unbutton the skirt. The blonde quickly stood up, nearly falling over in her haste to step out of it. She would normally enjoy the foreplay of Bette taking off her panties, but not this time. She had been aroused for hours on end now – ever since she thought about what Bette's reaction would be to her birthday present.

Tina wrapped her legs around Bette and the chair again. Bette pushed the chair towards her desk, cleared it and put her hands on Tina's sides, lifting the blonde so her upper body was resting on it. Before Tina could ask what she was doing, her legs were spread wide and Bette's tongue was working its magic on her pussy.

"Ooooooh," Tina moaned, pushing her hips upwards to intensify the contact.

She let out a guttural groan when Bette scraped the blonde's clit with her teeth while circling her entrance with her finger. The brunette proceeded to suckle on the clith, one hand keeping Tina's trashing body on the desk. She entered the blonde with two fingers and as she felt her widening, entered another one.

She now flattened her tongue against her clit as she got into a steady rhythm pumping her fingers in and out of Tina.

Tina's mind was all over the place – she couldn't think, only feel and move with the rhythm. Bette's fingers were just magical. She felt her nipples harden even more as she got closer and closer to an orgasm. Bette paused for a second and just as Tina had realized this and wanted to protest, Bette went in for a final attack.

"OH MOTHERFUCKING HELL," Tina uttered before collapsing.


	5. Chapter 5

**The characters belong to IC and Showtime. There is some inspiration from Grey's Anatomy (Shonda Rhimes, ABC), but the storyline is mine. Thank you all for your patience and for following/favouriting (if that's even a verb) my stories!**

Dr Porters hand slid down from Dr Kennard's cheek over the side of her left breast to her stomach. She gently grabbed the tissue of the blonde's shirt and pulled her in closer for a soft, yet meaningful kiss on the lips. Without protest, Dr Kennard followed her superior.

She had noticed how lately, the neurosurgeon had become more contemplative in the moments they were together, still maintaining the hunger that brought them together in the first place, but now also clearly valuing the moments where they would just lie together and talk, or say nothing at all. Not every kiss was a passionate one, there were also the slow, sweet, savouring ones. Dr Kennard wasn't quite sure what to think of this evolution in their relationship, but she did know for sure that she liked it.

Dr Porter kissed Dr Kennard's lower lip, then let out a sigh. She was mentally pepping herself up. The following day, she would be away at the congress and Tina would be meeting with Josh in the bar. She felt that if she didn't tell Tina today about how she felt, or at least about how she wanted their "thing" to develop, she might miss her chance. She wasn't delusional - she knew that Josh Becker wasn't what Tina would go for in the off chance that she wanted to see other people. _Fuck_, Bette thought to herself. _I'm not even sure _we _are seeing each other._

Finally, the brunette cleared her throat. She let go of the blonde, who frowned at this rather uncharacteristic action. Bette sat down on the sofa, but didn't indicate what she expected Dr Kennard to do - follow suit or remain standing. Tina decided she would sit down next to Bette, but that she would keep her distance - as this was obviously what Bette wanted.

"So, Tina," Bette began. "I have to admit I'm a little nervous about this, but I have a feeling that if I don't ask this now, I never will. I could give you a nice, well-prepared speech to convince you and believe me, that was my initial plan. That plan was already under way when I decided not to go on with it. I thought that if what I'm going to ask you is what you really want, you don't need a speech or a gift to convince you. So...uhm... I'm just going to ask it. I know you said you haven't seen other people since we started sleeping with each other, but we never quite established anything about the future. So, what I want to ask you is - do you want to be exclusive?"

Tina, who had been listening carefully and waiting impatiently, broke into a beaming smile that seemed to lit up the entire room. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Bette couldn't help but smile in return. "I guess I am."

"So that means we would be dating each other? You know, do the things normal people do - go for dinner, have fun outside of their workplace..."

"Exactly," Bette replied. "I mean, I love what we have going on, but I want to know so much more about you and your life. I really want us to be together."

"I'd love that! But do you want to keep it a secret or come out and tell everyone?"

"That's up to you. I don't have a problem with people knowing about us - hell, I'd be so damn proud to be with you, but it depends entirely on you. I know competition can get tense between residents and I totally understand if you'd rather the entire hospital didn't know about it. I'd understand if you don't want to tell anyone so as not to give people the wrong idea - that you would get extra favours or privileges or anything similar to that."

"I'd like to keep it to just us for now," Tina admitted. "I'd be proud to be with you too - the head of neurosurgery! - but I don't feel like being the subject of the spiteful talk that goes on behind everyone's back because I'm in love."

Bette grinned. "Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"In love with me?"

Tina blushed. "I guess I am."

"I am too, you know," Bette admitted. "I'm so in love with you I could just eat you."

Tina smirked. "Then by all means, go ahead."

Tina sat in the bar, nursing her drink, being bored to death. It had been a long, hard day without Dr Porter. The neurosurgeon was such a workaholic she would come in even on days off just to check some things, so Tina had become used to always having her around. It proved to be quite the challenge to be away from her.

She had toyed with the idea of cancelling Josh, faking a family emergency. However, she knew that this way, she was only postponing. She might as well get it over with.

She was currently listening to Josh talking about his job back home and how everyone admired him. She had guessed by now he was quite impressed with himself, but she hadn't had an inkling that it was this bad. She looked around, desperately hoping the other party would show up so that she could get rid of Josh' clear advances.

"… so they of course immediately said that I was the man for the job. You see, I'm the top surgeon to do this - world top," he was bragging when Tina finally recognised the familiar face.

"Juliette!" she waved and called out. Josh looked up, confused at his companion's behaviour. Tina got out the acting skills she'd acquired in the drama club in high school. She turned to Josh and smiled innocently. "Juliette is a good friend who recently moved to Chicago. I'm helping her finding her way around here whenever I have the time, so I thought I'd invite her tonight."

"Oh," Josh countered, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. "I thought it would be just the two of us tonight."

"I'm sorry," Tina tried to sound sincere. "I thought this was just a drink after work between friends. I thought it'd be nice for Juliette to meet some people as well."

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Josh smiled sourly.

Tina could barely contain her grin. Juliette, a stunningly beautiful high-heeled woman with straight, jetblack hair and piercing blue eyes joined them. Meticulously following the plan, she walked up to Tina and rested her hand on her cheek.

"How are you, darling?" she asked, not giving Tina the time to respond. She leaned in closer and the blonde met her in the middle for a searing kiss.

Josh sat there, stunned. The women let go, but he was still struck by the sight. Finally, he seemed to have found his voice back.

"So... I thought you said Juliette was a friend?"

"Juliette is my girlfriend. I didn't want to ruin the surprise," Tina winked, wrapping her arm around the woman's waist and pulling her closer for a peck on the cheek. "We actually barely see each other, what with work being so busy for me, so I asked her to come over tonight. This way, I can have that friendly drink with you _and_ spend some time with my girlfriend of three years. I hope you don't mind?"

"Oh - no, of course not. I just didn't... why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked if I had a girlfriend."

"Right. Wow, uhm... this is a surprise!" Josh was still flustered and squeamish. "So, you're both lesbians?"

"Totally - and believe me, I can vouch for her," Juliette winked.

"So... neither of you is bisexual?"

"No," Tina smiled, finding it hard to keep the upcoming anger under control. She knew exactly where this was heading. "So if you were thinking of a threesome, you can forget about that now."

"I wasn't!" Josh squeaked. He cleared his throat and continued. "Well... uhm... what can I say?"

"Is there anything to say?" Juliette asked. "So - who are you again? I haven't heard that much about you yet."

That wasn't part of the plan, but improvisation on Juliette's part. They were good friends and Tina had told her lots about the annoying doctor - who she had to admit was good-looking, but such a sleazebag and if Tina's stories were true (which she didn't doubt), such a pompous ass that she couldn't get past that and even do so much as fake interest in him.

Tina and Juliette made a show of touching each other innocently, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, squeezing hands, kissing. Josh got the message loud and clear and after another thirty minutes, he excused himself. He said he still had to do his run of the day. They all knew he wasn't going to run with the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

Bette was tired when she entered her office. It had been a long and boring day the day before and she'd missed the blonde's presence, especially after the new developments in their relationship.

She sat down behind her desk and lifted the folder on top of it to put it away. To her surprise, she found an envelope underneath it. She recognised Tina's handwriting.

_My birthday present for you..._

Bette opened the envelope and swallowed as she went through the contents. She grew more aroused and more flustered by the second. Inside were black and white pictures of Tina...

The first one showed Tina wearing nothing but lace panties and her lab coat. The swell of her breasts was clearly visible. She was sitting on a table, legs spread apart a tad bit.

On the second picture, Tina was wearing nothing but tight leather pants, high heels and suspenders. The straps of the suspenders covered her nipples. Her head was thrown back, her hands in her hair.

The next one had Tina in stockings and a garter belt, her breasts uncovered. Again, she was posing sexily for the camera, her hair covering most of her face, one eye looking at her in a very sultry way.

There was a whole set of pictures - there were at least fifteen. Bette didn't feel like she could take any more for now - she still had to work. She checked the clock and relented. She paged dr Tina Kennard for an emergency.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sooo... I know it's been a ridiculously long time since I've updated this, but things have been busy both at school and privately. Shit hit the fan over and over again and then there was the work for school, so... yeah.**

**On top of that, ever since watching the second half of the second season of Glee I'm a massive Gleek with a thing for Santana and Quinn. I'm a Quinntana fan at heart and think there's way too little fanfic out there (and certainly too little Naya/Dianna rpf), but I also love the Brittana pairing. And seriously, one can't fail to notice the similarities of Quinntana or Brittana and Tibette - one with darker skin, one blonde with pale skin. But damn, Santana is HOT. Hotter than Bette, imho. So I've tried my hand at Quinntana, the results of which can be found if you go to my profile.**

**Thanks for your patience and your kindness!**

**Btw - isn't Rachel a bit like Alice, but only her babbling sounds intelligent? And wouldn't Dana be such a Brittany or Finn? And Tina Quinn? Bette Santana? Shane Puck?  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

Bette Porter was sitting on her expensive sofa, contemplating the past few months, a glass of red wine in her hand. She had just allowed herself to sit back and relax when she heard footsteps coming from the direction of the bathroom. A small smile tugged at her lips. This was the first time that they were spending time at her ridiculously large loft, but it already felt completely right.

A few seconds later, her favourite blonde stood before her in nothing but a soft, white bathrobe. The belt was loose so that the upper part fell open, exposing the swell of her breasts. Bette swallowed and blindly put her glass of wine away, her eyes taking in the sight before her greedily. She opened her arms and Tina readily straddled her lap.

No words were exchanged as Bette's hands found their way to Tina's sides, moving downwards as she pulled her even closer. Bette's mouth found Tina's neck instantly. One hand moved over to her stomach, her fingers pressing into the soft skin. Her other hand went upwards and cupped a breast. She momentarily let go to push the bathrobe back until it falls on the floor with a soft thud.

A soft, deep moan escapes Tina's throat when she feels Bette's lips wrap themselves around an already erect nipple. She throws her head back and enjoys the sensations. When she feels the tip of Bette's tongue, she can't help but buck her hips into the brunette.

Bette smiles and steadies her hands on Tina's hips to prevent them from moving. She lets one hand slip to the blonde's sex and cups it with a devilish smirk.

"Bette..." Tina breathed. The wetness was seeping through her thick folds. Bette moved her middle finger upwards over her slit, barely applying pressure but enough to get Tina going. Tina instinctively pressed her hips down to enforce the sensation, but Bette wasn't planning on letting the blonde take charge. She only relented by pushing her finger through the folds and letting it slide from the bottom to the top in one quick, swift motion, ending at her clit and immediately pulling it out again.

"Bette! Fuck," Tina spat. "I want you to fuck me now so stop fooling around."

"Oh, I will fuck you. I will fuck you so hard that you'll barely remember your own name."

"I want it now."

"Patience," Bette replied, bringing the coated finger to Tina's nipple. "is said to be a great virtue."

"I don't freaking care," Tina hissed. Her resistance faltered when Bette rounded her nipple with the blonde's juices and then sucked it off.

"Look, baby," Tina begged. "I know you're a boob girl, and I do love it, but I honestly entered that shower wanting you to fuck me and I've been waiting patiently, deciding against the idea – OH"

Bette's mouth had just found Tina's ear and she was vigorously sucking on her earlobe, swirling her hot tongue around it as her hand travelled back down over Tina's body, back to her sex. Pushing her finger inside achingly slowly, she circled her clit with the very tip of her finger, just below her nails. Tina's body jerked upwards. Bette added another finger, pinching her clit. Tina's hips were uncontrollable.

Bette replaced those fingers with the pad of her thumb and let her fingers wander downwards, teasing her girlfriend's entrance.

"Hmm..." she moaned softly as she traced the outlines, feeling her hand getting soaked. "I want to taste you."

"Later – I" Tina closed her eyes tightly and inhaled a sharp breath when Bette scraped her entrance. She was just pushing down her hips to catch more of her finger when Bette pulled out again. Tina groaned, none too pleased with her girlfriend's teasing ways. "I swear if you don't fuck me right now, I'll do it myself."

"That's not fair," Bette whined, a quiver in her voice. "You get to fuck yourself all the time!"

"Oh please, we basically have sex daily. Don't pretend like – HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" she cried out as Bette entered her with three fingers at once. So _that _was what all the exploring was about. She had taken it for teasing, but Bette was really just testing to see if she was far enough gone for three fingers. Without hesitating, she rode Bette's hand. Bette pumped her fingers inside of the blonde slowly at first, gradually increasing her pace., until they found a steady rhythm.

Tina had thrown her head back, her hands resting beside Bette's head, allowing her breasts to lift,. Bette kissed her stomach hard and moved her mouth upwards, kissing every spot on the way, applying more and more pressure as the blonde came closer and closer to an orgasm. She felt Tina's walls closing around her fingers so tightly she wouldn't be able to get them out had she wanted to. She circled her clit again.

"YESSSSSS!"

Bette now sucked and licked the skin on the nape of her neck, giving her a hickey, while also pinching a nipple. It was the combination of all those sensations that sent Tina over the edge. She came so loud that Bette was pretty sure all of Chicago had heard her girlfriend. It took her a while to recover.

"Damn, you're good," Tina panted finally. "Guess I'm going to have to shower again.

* * *

The following morning, Bette and Tina parted at Bette's loft with a kiss on the lips. They both took another route to the hospital, not wanting anyone to see them entering together. Tina groaned as she arrived and noticed that Josh' shiny car was already parked. Granted, he'd backed off since her little show she had put on with Juliette, but she still didn't like him.

She was wondering if there seriously was no way to get that guy on a plane and back to his hometown, or at least unable to work, when Shane entered. Shane gave her a wink, Tina rewarded her with one of her infamous eyerolls.

"What is it now?" Tina sighed, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"I heard you have a girlfriend... of three years. Jet-black hair, blue eyes and according to one doctor Becker quote unquote way too hot to be a lesbian. When did that happen?"

Tina explained the situation. "I can't believe he's one of those guys thinking hot women can't be gay."

Shane smirked. "Hot women are the _reason_ other hot women are gay."

"Speaking of hot women..." Tina muttered under her breath when they left the changing room and ran into dr Porter. "Good morning, dr Porter!" Tina greeted her superior as if she hadn't woken her up by going down on her about an hour ago.

Bette turned to Tina as if she had only just seen her and nodded. "Dr. Kennard."

"You know, as much fun as it is to see you two put on a show, you can drop the act," Shane said dryly.

Bette and Tina looked at her, both perplexed.

Shane shrugged. "I'm sorry, Bette, but you've got the 'I-woke-up-with-a-tongue-inside-me' look and Tina couldn't let go of the goofy grin even if she tried. Maybe you can fool others, but not me. Remember my job?"

Tina groaned. "Okay, fine. Fine. Bette and I are dating. But don't tell anyone!"

"Oh my god!" an annoyingly chirpy voice sounded behind them. "Bette and Tina are dating? Dana! Dana! I _told_ you so! Those twenty bucks are _mine_."

"Alice – shut it!" Bette tried, but to no avail. Emily, a passing nurse, had heard it and was already telling her colleague Ashley.

Drs Bette Porter and Tina Kennard were now officially the talk of Chicago Memorial Hospital.


End file.
